


Cold Amethyst

by Atem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atem/pseuds/Atem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love works in mysterious ways, if love worked at all for them. And something told him that this was just more than love. If anything Atem knew there was something wrong with this new kid. He certainly seem to act like he’s known Yuugi for a long period of time. Longer than Atem himself knew Yuugi, and he obviously did not like that thought at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently still working on this, so updates will be random.

 

  
  


The alarm made a shrill cry once the second passed :59. Yuugi, the small body in the large bed stirred. Not wanting to get up but wanting to shut the noise off. After seconds that seemed like minutes he sighed and got up, moving his lead-heavy limbs to accompany his body; he forced himself to get out of the warm sanctuary. Now milky skin exposed to the early December chill that frosted his room Yuugi shivered, iced nails stroking down his spine. He released a breath and walked over to the alarm which was purchased on his desk, a nice but irritating way to get out of bed. Now sighing out of relief he allowed a small smile to adorn his rasberry lips as a flicker of caramel and red flashed from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Good morning, Atem.” The boy yawned, his small hand patting his curved lips as the locked muscles loosened and bones yawn along with him. He blinked a couple times, trying to shun away the sleep that attempted to seduce him once again.   
“Good morn’ my little jewel.” Those words made him shiver, for his friend sounded even more tired than him. “Is everything okay?” His small voice asked, those words iced with worry. Yuugi turned and looked up, ruby meets amethyst. He frowned, seeing dark pigmentation under those magnificent eyes. However his friend brushed off the question with a simple smile and shake of the head. 

 

He sighed and smiled back at him, before flipping back his bobbed colored hair. At a younger age Yuugi thought it would be cool to style his hair up in large spikes. However he grew out of that phase and left it natural, curly and tame. Blonde bangs and curled around round cheeks, Yuugi adored how he looked. He smiled brighter and made his way to the bathroom, his bare feet padding against the chilled wood. The boy knew his friend was right behind him, for he never left his side. 

 

“So I think that Jou said were getting a new student?” He said aloud, taking a step on the purple stool that rested in front of the sink.   
“That is correct, my little jewel. His name is Yami Shadid. Age 19, his mother is Japanese and his father Arabic. He just moved in with his mother while his father is away on business.” Atem cooed to his little partner, watching him brush his teeth vigorously. 

 

“I know because I understand how impulsive you are when it comes to new students and wanting them to feel welcomed.”  Yuugi looked over at the spirit, blinking his large eyes before narrowing them and spitting out the foam from his mouth. 

“How do you know me so well Ate?” He whined and rinsed his mouth out, faintly hearing the movements of the taller’s cape as he moved towards the shower. “Please don’t make it too cold, I’ll be back.” Yuugi made his way out of the bathroom and to the door of his bedroom. “Grandpa, I’m up!” He called out before Atem poked his head out of the bathroom and glared. 

“Get back in here!” The spirit hissed, his gold jewelry clinking as he nodded his head towards to the shower. 

Yuugi huffed and stomped back into the bathroom allowing Atem to shut the door behind them.

* * *

 

 

It is 8:00 in the morning and he had already left the game shop, his short legs running for dear life as he tries his hardest to make sure he is not late for school for the third time in a row. Atem laughed as he floated above him, his violet cape fluttering in the wind like a flag on the highway. Yuugi whined and rushed forward as if he was in the olympics. His large eyes filled with tears from the cold wind whipping his cheeks with harsh kisses. He nearly cried in relief as the school gates showed up, not closed. 

 

“Ate, I think we’ll make it!” The boy sighed loudly, until the ice caused him to slide and slip and then tumble his way through the gate eventually falling. 

“Yuugi!” The spirit called, placing his feet upon the ground as he peered down to look at his fallen partner. The younger sighed and sat up, his nose pink and his watery eyes glazed with embarrassment. He wiped his eyes and sniffled, making himself get up and walk into the school with Atem tailing him with worried iced questions. Now in class he yawned, his seat uncomfortable and his backside hurting Yuugi tapped his pencil on the desk with an absent mind. Until the teacher announced that the new student has arrived. Which caught his attention quite quickly, it’s a good thing that Jou, Honda and Anzu were not in this class. Yuugi smiled brightly as the door opened but soon it turned into that of a shocked expression. 

 

This guy was stunning! Ivory skin just like his own and wild curly hair was that untamed. He was very interesting, for his uniform was darker than the normal color. And his highlights like bolts of light that were constrained by a short pony tail. He looked just like Yuugi, however, more mature. This made Atem very curious as well, peeking out of the puzzle he let his eyes marvel the new boy. Who in turn, looked over at the two. Yami smiled, well, more like his lips curled into a sinister yet loving grin. Yuugi blinked and felt heat rise to his sensitive skin, while Atem felt violated. The spirit slowly crawled out the puzzle and sat on Yuugi’s desk, pursing his lips in thought as this Yami was told to sit next to his little jewel. Who smiled up at Atem before fidgeting around, his eyes mopping the room a couple times before peeking over at the new student. 

 

_ Yami sat back in his chair, his legs crossed and arms folded. To say he was happy was an understatement, he was excited. For his love was sitting next to him, his precious light, his Yuugi. However that puzzle around his neck would get in the way, in more ways than just one. Yami let his eyes glance at the spirit that has purchased himself on the desk. How interesting, no one else seemed to have noticed. Wasn’t that puzzle--ah, now that makes more sense. He smiled just a little more and nibbled on his bottom lip, knowing that the two unique pair is watching him.  _

 

**‘Ate I think he knows we’re watching him.’**

**  
** **‘My little jewel, I think you mean,** ** _you_** **.’**

Atem sighed and looked back at Yami, only to find the boy staring back at him. He narrowed his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms. Knowing that this would be a long day, especially with this new and odd student. Atem just hoped that Yuugi would soon find out that this student isn’t right.

 

Yuugi was in heaven, this new student had him by the ropes. Mysterious, handsome,  _ and _       tall! He smiled and sighed happily, feeling pleasurable nails that gently clawed down his spine. Yuugi knew that Yami was special, he knew that there was a spark between them. As silly as that may sound. However his thoughts were interrupted by a gentle  _ screech _ and the scent of apple spice. He froze in his chair as a hand gently slid up his arm and rested on his shoulder. 

 

**‘Yami..’**

 

Yuugi turned and looked at the boy, a flush crawling up his neck as their eyes connected. And now that the boy finally had a chance to really look at him, he realized, how peculiar that color was. It was a mixture of plum and apple. 

“Um..Hi?” He mumbled, folding his hands in his lap before looking down trying to calm himself down. But how is he supposed to be calm around the subject of his current desires? Yuugi smiled shyly and looked over at him, his golden strands covering his face as Yami smiled back at him.   
¨Hello, I am Yami..who are you?” The taller asked, taking his hand off the boy´s shoulder who shivered in response. ¨Yuugi,” He murmured in reply, ¨It´s nice to meet you. It's not everyday we get a new student here.”  

 

Atem huffed, glaring at Yami who was far too close to his partner. However if the spirit had to be honest, the boy was indeed attractive, but he won't allow him to fool his mind like that. Atem can see the darkness in each and every person, and in Yami there was no light in his heart. Just great, now his partner was in love. The Pharaoh watched these two talk and shy away but push forward. It made him want to gag, Just who was this new boy. 

¨So you are into games correct? What kind of games, video, board, physical?” Yami asked, his voice lowered into a deep whisper that made the smaller almost melt into his seat if it wasn't for Atem who held him up. 

 

**´Get ahold of yourself, there is no need to fawn over this boy who just transferred.’**

 

Yuugi pouted his lips and turned to look up at his partner, wanting to retaliate however the narrowed eyes of Yami caused him to whip around and smile brightly at him. 

This was going to be a long ass day.

* * *

  
  


After the first couple classes Yuugi was impressed and very happy to find out Yami had every single class as him. To Atem’s dismay as well. 

Yuugi smiled as his new friend talked about how nice the school is so far, even though Yuugi couldn’t care less about those details. All that mattered was the boy’s voice, that thick and velvet voice which made his insides tingle with excitement. This was obviously the beginnings of a crush, yes there was a time where he liked his most dear friend Anzu however she was flung out of his mind the moment this new student walked inside his classroom this morning. 

 

“So Yuugi, you live at the game shop. If you do not mind, may I come and walk you home?” Yami asked, a soft smile on his lips as the shorter boy nodded with a bright laugh. 

 

“Of course, but you have to deal with my grandpa if you don’t mind that.” 

 

It was lunch and the two were in the empty science lab, sitting in front of the large window that had the most beautiful view of the snow and ice covered ground below. If they weren’t in school, Yuugi would have said this was almost romantic. Amethyst eyes watched the object of his desire from the corner, a soft dusty pink blotched onto his skin. Yuugi wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold his new friend’s hand, or just be able to ignite some kind of touch. Yuugi wasn’t the brightest in the closet when it comes to romance such as this. 

 

_ His skin looks so soft, his hair looks luscious and healthy. Everything about him is beautiful and perfect. Simply perfect. He smirked, almost a smile taking over if one would look closely. Yuugi would be his, every single muscle and area will belong to him. Just a little more, and the boy will be his, wrapped around his finger. _

 

This has been going on a little too long. Atem sighed, sitting outside the classroom as he waited for Yuugi and his new  _ boyfriend _ . He frowned and shook his head, knowing that they weren’t exactly dating. 

“Just perfect, now that this child has come into the picture. He is going to rob my partner from me.” The spirit held his head in one hand, eyes closed and breathing becoming a tad faster with each passing minute. What was he supposed to do? Tell Yuugi he wasn’t allowed to date? Wasn’t allowed to fall in love with someone other than himself? The Pharaoh smiled ruefully, a small laugh leaving him at his own thoughts. How ridiculous. If it was one thing Atem hated, it was acting spoiled. However he absolutely did not want to share Yuugi, his Yuugi, with anyone. Especially with that new boy, who had his smaller partner caged up in their love affair.  

  
Sometimes love works in mysterious ways, if love worked at all for them. And something told him that this was just more than love. If anything Atem knew there was something wrong with this new kid. He certainly seem to act like he’s known Yuugi for a long period of time. Longer than Atem himself knew Yuugi, and he obviously did not like that thought at all. The thought of someone knowing Yuugi longer than him made the spirit snort with an irritated glare at the wall. He blew out a puff of air, his head already pounding from all the thinking. He tilted his head back, looking up at the pale white ceiling. Atem heard the gentle laughter of his partner inside the closed door of the science classroom, he even heard the muffled chuckles of the new boy who has stolen the heart and trust of said partner. 


	2. Always there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I had forgotten about this--

Yuugi was infatuated by him, his heart captivated him and his mind over taken. The boy had so suspicion over Yami whatsoever, despite Atem’s worries that he had no problem voicing to the young boy. If anything Yuugi was getting quite irritated with the way Atem started acting ever since Yami walked into the classroom.

 

“Why don’t you understand that some people just click?” He huffed at the spirit, his short arms wrapped around a fluffy blue pillow that could be considered larger than Yuugi himself. 

 

“Because I get a horrid feeling from that boy, pull your clouded mind out of the sky and think for once! It is one thing to be his friend, however this--this  _ romance  _ is something I refuse to allow.” Atem hissed back at the boy, his bare feet soundlessly padding around the room as he circled for the twentieth time. It was starting to make Yuugi dizzy, he buried his face into the pillow while mulling over the man’s words. It was true that he barely knew Yami, however things just felt right around him. They both have very similar interests, both know all the rules to Duel Monsters and lord, Yami could give Atem a run for his money. 

 

However Yuugi couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the strange pull that lead him to that boy. It was almost like they were meant to be together,

 

_ “You will be mine.” _

 

It was almost like Yami knew how much Yuugi yearned to know more about him, to be near him, to listen to that mesmerizing voice. 

 

_ “My child, my foolish child. You give into fate too easily. No matter, those velvet lips and amethyst eyes belong to me.”  _

 

Now blushing once more the boy sat up, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. Atem whipped his head around, nervously approaching the child. He waved his hand in front of him, however Yuugi did not budge. Still as a statue the boy smiled, a haunted smile. 

 

_ “Come to me, my love.” _

 

Yuugi stood and sighed happily, padding over to the window. Yami could be clearly seen outside the shop, staring up into the window. Atem grabbed Yuugi and looked out the window with a glare, “What is he doing out there? Yuugi, what is the meaning of this?” The Pharaoh growled, “No matter he is not coming inside, do you hear me?”

 

_ Yami snorted, knowing his pull on the boy was more powerful than whatever bond that Pharaoh had on Yuugi. That boy will belong to him, for it was destiny that brought them together. He will make him forget about everything, living in sin together nothing shall get in the way. Not friends, nor family. Not even that spirit. _

 

Atem knew there was something wrong, that kid had did something to his partner. Now in panic he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, shaking him. “Yuugi, please! Whatever is going on in that mind of yours do not go out there.” He glanced out the window and found Yami gone, however his precious partner was still dazed in that doll-like manner. Just what was going on?! What was allowing this to happen, why was his Yuugi being taken away? Why now?

 

_ Yami chuckled and shook his head, finding this far too amusing to pass up. That spirit, Pharaoh, clinging to his boy was interesting enough. My, my, did that dead man love him? No matter, that spirit will finally be able to pass on soon enough. _


End file.
